


It's Hardly a Secret

by maisiedaisy



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: But Sweet, I Tried, I swear the story is better than the summary and tags, Kavinsky was a piece of shit but he deserved better, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Or don't, Proko and Kavinsky are in love shut-up, it's short, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisiedaisy/pseuds/maisiedaisy
Summary: Prokopenko was Joseph Kavinsky's biggest secret.





	

Skov knows a secret. Kavinsky is soft.   
He knows another secret--Kavinsky is only soft for Prokopenko.  
He sees the way the Bulgarion son-of-a-mob(n)ster loves the slippery feline of a boy. Joseph Kavinsky loves Prokopenko in the way he won’t let anyone else touch him. He loves him in the way he lets Proko sleep in his bed. He loves him in the way he brought Proko back from the dead. A dreamed doped desperate boy just for him. 

 

Jiang knows a secret. Kavinsky doesn’t deserve Prokopenko.  
He knows another secret--Kavinsky knows he doesn’t.  
Kavinsky lights his matches on Proko’s tongue and puts his cigarettes out on his own arms and Jiang sees that’s Kavinsky’s way of sorry. When the rest of the pack is 15000 miles high, swinging from whatever pill or smoke or potion Kavinsky’s fucked up imagination made, Jiang sees how Kavinsky clutches his chest as if his heart isn’t supposed to beat like that. And when they sober up, sees the way Kavinsky presses a quick palm to Proko’s heart as if checking to see if he’s still alive and beating for him. 

 

Swan knows a secret. Kavinsky hates himself a little.  
He knows another secret--Kavinsky hates himself more because of Prokopenko.  
It’s not that Prokopenko is something to hate and be hated for. It’s more that Prokopenko is lovely and K likes to wreck lovely things. But Prokopenko is too lovely and K is too destructive and too in love with Proko. K’s always been emotionless and emotional at the same time, never quite knowing whether he should hide that feeling or ride it so Swan knows when Kavinsky is self-depricating. It leaves a bitter aftertaste on Proko’slips when Swan swipes a pill right off of his tongue after Kavinsky kisses the Ukrainian boy.

 

Prokopenko knows a secret. Kavinsky is scared of him.  
He knows another secret--Ronan Lynch is just an excuse.   
Proko’s not jealous of Lynch because he’s just a side-effect of Joseph’s self-hate. Thinks that by focusing his attention on someone as lonely and fucked as him he can ease the little ache in his rib cage. Prokopenko knows this because K’s heart is in his chest, the only thing keeping him grounded to this world. Feels every skip, every thump, every race. And K’s heart never does any of those around the other dreamer. 

 

Kavinsky knows a secret. He maybe loves Prokopenko too much.  
He knows another secret--Proko owns his soul and heart.   
It’s not that big of a deal. Shouldn’t be. Swan is owned by small, gentle Skov. Jiang is owned by rich boy Declan Lynch. But K’s not used to belonging to someone. Only ever owned. And he knows Proko’s not real anymore but his lips are just the same, laugh the same old laugh, gazes at K with the same affection. It’s enough for Kavinsky and that hurts because he wonders if he’s enough for Prokopenko. 

 

Ronan Lynch knows the biggest secret of all. Kavinsky would die for any of his dream pack and vice versa, but he would only bring back Prokopenko.

**Author's Note:**

> I might use this as a basis for another story or series, I don't know.  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
